<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pasko na, sinta ko by sasshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212867">pasko na, sinta ko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee'>sasshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Husbands!seho, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>setyembre uno, umpisa ng mahabang pagdiriwang ng pasko.</p><p>o napaka-ikling kwento ito na magpapakita sa pagsasama ng dalawang mag-asawang ito na gustong magset-up ng christmas tree nila sa unang araw ng setyembre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pasko na, sinta ko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello merry christmas naman sa'yo kung binabasa mo 'to. maikli lang 'to HAHAHAHAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuwing sasapit ang unang araw ng Setyembre eh inuumpisahan na ng mga pamilyang Pilipino ang paghahanda para sa kapaskuhan. Tayo nga raw na mga Pilipino ang pinakamahabang magdiwang ng pasko. Totoo naman kasi. Unang araw pa lamang ng Setyembre eh maririnig mo na ang linyang <em>"whenever i see girls and boys, selling lanterns on the street"</em> ni Mr. Jose Mari Chan aka isa sa mga sign na Christmas Season na sa Pilipinas. Makakakita ka na rin ng mga kumukusi-kusilap na mga christmas lights at makukulay na christmas trees sa mga bahay. </p><p>Kaya nga, eto si Sehun, todo hanap sa mga box na nilagyan ng asawa niyang si Junmyeon ng mga christmas decorations na ginamit nila last year. Hindi naman din sila makakalabas ngayon para mamili dahil nga nasa ilalim pa rin ang lugar nila sa quarantine so as a very masunuring husband eh siya na ang naghanap sa basement nila. <em>Char basement.</em> Si Junmyeon naman eh nasa taas, sigaw lang ng sigaw ng mga directions at kung ano-ano pang descriptions ng box na nagpaglagyan niya nun.</p><p><em>Yellow box.</em> Yellow box ang hinahanap ni Sehun. <em>Medj malaki yun, Se.</em> Napapameywang nalang si Sehun. Tagaktak na ang pawis niya ngunit 'di pa rin niya makita ang yellow box na sinasabi ni Junmyeon. Gusto nalang niyang hilain papunta rito si Junmyeon kaso ayaw naman niyang pag-awayan pa nila ito lalo na't may pagka-moody itong napakasalan niya.</p><p>Hanap dito, hanap doon. Gusto nalang magmura ni Sehun sa kahahanap niya sa yellow box na yun na hindi naman niya nakikita sa maliit na basement nila.</p><p>"Jun!!" tawag niya sa asawa, "sure ka bang yellow yun? wala namang yellow box dito eh."</p><p>"Oo yata," sagot naman pabalik nito. </p><p>"Wala talaga eh." </p><p>Naghanap pa siya ng naghanap sa pinakasuluk-sulukan ng lugar. Kung tama ang naaalala ni Junmyeon, yellow at medyo malaking box, eh sana nakita na niya ito kanina pa. Ang kaso, wala. Walang medyo big yellow box dito. Ang meron lang eh, isang big box na galing abroad ata. <em>Bingo.</em> Hindi pa ito tiningnan ni Sehun kaya naman dali-dali niya itong binuksan. <em>Bingo again.</em> Pinagod lang siya ni Junmyeon sa kakapahanap ng yellow box.</p><p>"Mahal!" </p><p>"Ano Sehun, nahanap mo na ba? Ang tagal mo," reklamo naman ni Junmyeon.</p><p>"Sure ka bang yellow talaga?"</p><p>"Oo nga! Anong kala mo sa akin, ulyanin na? 27 palang ako no."</p><p>Napatawa naman si Sehun. "Paano kung sabihin kong nakita ko na pero hindi sa yellow box?"</p><p>"Edi congrats?" pabirong sabi ni Junmyeon at napabuntong hininga nalang si Sehun.</p><p>"Hay, kung 'di lang kita mahal," marahang sabi niya at binuhat na ang medyo malaking box, <em>in Junmyeon's perspective</em> pero ang laki namang box for Sehun. Pagkalabas niya sa napakainit na lugar na iyon eh tumambad sa kanya ang nagcecellphone na si Junmyeon na nakaupo na sa sofa. Naghahanap ata ito ng christmas song playlist na ipapatugtog niya sa bagong biling speaker nila. Napansin naman nito ang presensya niya kaya napatayo ito at lumapit sa kanya.</p><p>"Nandyan pala 'yan? Hindi ko maalalalang nilagay ko 'yan dyan."</p><p>"Oo?? At napagod ako sa kakahanap ng yellow box mo kaya asan kiss ko?"</p><p>Napa-ngiti naman si Junmyeon tsaka hinawakan ang mukha ng asawa. "Nako mahal, sorry," sambit niya sabay bigay ng mabilis na halik sa labi ni Sehun. "Tara na iset-up na natin 'to," masayang sabi niya.</p><p>Sumunod lang si Sehun sa kanya habang buhat-buhat ang box ng Christmas decors. Sa may hagdan niya nilapag ang box at hinalungkat naman ni Junmyeon ang mga laman nito. <em>Christmas tree. Christmas lights. Christmas balls. Advent wreath. Star.</em> Okay na ata 'to para sa bahay nila. Hindi gaanong malaki ang bahay nila, at hindi rin ito maliit. Sakto lang talaga ito para sa kanila at para sa mga anak nilang sina Vivi, Byul, at Monsieur. Napakacute ng mga fur babies nila, mana sa mga magulang.</p><p>I-sinet-up na nila ang christmas tree. Taga abot si Sehun ng mga kailangan ng asawa at si Junmyeon naman ang taga-sabit. Tawa lang ng tawa si Junmyeon habang litong-lito si Sehun sa mga sinasabi niya. Dagdag mo pa ang mga maliliit ngunit makukulit na mga asong nakikipaglaro sa kanilang dalawa.</p><p>"Mahal, itong anak mo nangunguha ng Christmas balls oh," sumbong ni Sehun sabay turo kina vivi na nilalaro ang isang red ball. Napatawa naman si Junmyeon sa kanya. Pakiramdam niya tuloy anak din niya ang malaking taong 'to na nasa harap niya.</p><p>"Pabayaan mo na 'yang <em>anak mo</em>," nilagyan niya ng diin yung 'anak mo' dahil totoo naman eh, hindi lang siya ang nag-iisang haligi ng tahanan dito.</p><p>"Hindi ba tayo kukulangin? Hindi pa naman tayo pwedeng maglalabas, hindi naman masyadong importanteng bumili ng decors sa panahon ng pandemyang ito," sabi niya habang hinahaplos si monsieur.</p><p>Totoo. Kung 'di naman importante ang paglabas mo eh 'wag nang lumabas. Kung gusto nating matapos na 'to eh magtulungan tayo.</p><p>"Okay lang ata. Hindi naman kailangang magara 'tong christmas tree natin eh," pang-aassure ni Junmyeon, "Bigyan mo nalang sila tig-isa para yun na paglaruan nila."</p><p>Sinunod naman ni Sehun ang asawa. Yellow para kay Vivi, Red para kay Byul, at Blue para kay Monsieur. Pinasunod niya ito papalayo sa kanila para hindi sila nito guluhin.</p><p>Pagbalik niya sa kinaroroonan ni Junmyeon eh nakita niyang patapos na ang pagseset-up ng asawa. Nakapulupot na rin dito ang LED Christmas lights na iba-iba ang kulay.</p><p>"Okay, and the final touch," masayang sambit ni Junmyeon sabay abot kay Sehun ang star, "Mahal, ikaw na maglagay," sabay turo sa tuktok ng Christmas tree. Obviously, hindi niya ito abot kaya si Sehun ang pinaglagay niya.</p><p>Pagkalagay ni Sehun sa star eh bigla siyang niyakap ni Junmyeon. Hinaplos-haplos naman nito ang buhok niya at hinalikan ito. </p><p>"Pangalawang pasko na natin 'to simula nung kinasal tayo," mahinang sambit ni Junmyeon habang na nakayakap pa rin sa asawa. </p><p>"Pangalawa palang ito sa marami pang paskong pagsasamahan natin, Mahal," nakangiting sambit ni Sehun at iniangat niya ang ulo ni Junmyeon. "Mahal kita, Junmyeon. Mahal kita at ang mga makukulit na anak natin."</p><p>Napangiti si Junmyeon kay Sehun. "Mahal na mahal ko rin kayo," sabi niya at nag tiptoe para maabot ang labi ng asawa at binigyan ito ng halik, pero ngayon, mas matagal na kesa nung kanina. "Maligayang Pasko, Mahal ko."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave me something if you want to!! lovelots!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>